Dream's of a pure blood
by I'msuchaweirdo
Summary: Melanie is going to live with her grandma, what she dosn't know is that her new school is for demons and a lot of them want's to drink her blood. She falls asleep, and when she wakes up, a shadow is staring at her.


Hope you like this, I'm happy with it :P

* * *

"_Dad? Dad what are you doing? Stop packing, I need you here! I don't want you to leave, I promise you, I'll be a really really good girl, just don't leave me and mom, we need you not just I, I'm begging you! Dad don't go!!" _

**I woke up sweating and breathing hard, I hated that dream, the dream where my dad leaves me and mom..**

**My mom came in to my room and said: Honey, you better get up now! I know you're tired and feeling sick, but this is the worst timing ever, you really need to leave, I packed the rest of you're stuff.**

**I stood up and dried my eyes, they were a bit wet but mom didn't see it. Thankfully. **

**I needed to visit my grandma, I have vacation but it's soon over, so my mom thought it would be a good idea to visit my grandma, the only thing that's wrong is that.. Well I've never seen her before, and now my mom wants me to move down there.. Well okay, it's not a vacation, I'm gonna live there permanent and my mom is only coming to see me off. When there's gone two days she is going to live in another country to work, she has always loved Brazil, so she decided to move down there to study and write a book... Yes a book. I can't believe her, when she first told me I thought it was a joke and laughed at it, but it wasn't she was serious.**

**I went to the bathroom and took off my pajamas and went into the shower.**

**I started to think about the first dream I had last night, I was a small girl, when I saw a young boy, he had black hair with some white in it, I went to the same kinder garden as him, and all the other kids made fun of his hair ( Even the teachers said it wasn't normal to dye a six year old child's hair), but he didn't want to play with anybody anyway, so he didn't do anything to stop them. But I always thought it was annoying that they made fun of him, so I yelled at the other kids and asked him to play with me instead. **

**He did want to play with me.. After I asked for the hundred and thirty time...**

**One day he and his family had to move, and two years later my dad left my mom and I. So we moved into an apartment where we live now.. 10 years later, I still remember that kid.**

**I stepped out of the shower and put on a pair of jeans, a blue top and a black sweater.**

**My grandma lives three hours away from New York, and we live inside New York, it's not that far away, but still I can't remember seeing her once even through she's my mom's mother. I never once spend a Christmas or anything else with her, well okey she sends cards, but I only seen her on one photograph and wow she's beautiful, or she was, it's been twenty years since the photograph was taken, but still... **

**I went back into my room, there was empty, the thing that I had slept on was an old madras that was going to get thrown out as soon as we were going to leave**

**All my stuff was getting in the big truck that my grandma had sent, just to get my stuff, wasn't she sweet, we didn't have to think of the cost of the truck..**

**I was really nervous, and my mom was smoking two cigarettes at the time, sometimes I really really wanted to smoke, because it's said that when you're smoking you calm down, and I really needed to calm down..**

**I played with my thumb ring, it's so cool, there's this little thing on top of the ring that can turn around and around.. When I'm stressed I play with it.. But it never works, but it's fun.**

" **Are you ready honey? Because we need to drive right now.." My mom said, she was shaking.**

**And so was I, my mom always says that I look just like her, I have my dads hair color a reddish brown, but my mom's eyes, a pair of dark blue eyes..**

**I went down to our car and stepped in, my mom locked the door and gave the key to the janitor.**

**I waved goodbye to the apartment when my mom got in and started the car.**

**There was freezing now, it was 5 o'clock, so it wasn't understandable, but still this car was so old and slow to get heated.**

**After an half an hour I was fallen asleep, and my mom looked reliefed at me, I was screaming all night, and I woke up three times..**

**I had a weird dream, I kept on seeing a pair of blue eyes, following me everywhere I went. **

**It was like there was someone talking to me, and I was all alone at a room now.**

**I suddenly walked I some street and there was black except from the places where a lamppost was.. **

**Something really annoying was poking me, it was some kind of monster, but I wasn't scared..**

**I opened my eyes and my mom was poking me and saying: Honey, wake up we are here now.**

" **What, already?" I said blurry. **

**It was raining, of course, and it was raining hard. I never thought that it could rain this much, but it could.. Well okey, it did think it could rain harder, but it was more like a way to speech..**

**Our car stopped, the truck had already been there to load off our stuff. I looked around as my mom turned into the drive way, and stopped the car. She took a deep breath and said: OK, now we are here and you are going to see the place I grow up in, but please don't ask to much, because some of my memory is really something I want to forget, I did some stupid things in my youth. **

**What mom did something she regrets? She always tells me that you shouldn't regret you're actions, because then you lost some of you're life to something stupid, no you should cherish the things that you've been through, because then you have some life experience. **

**I looked out of the window and said: What? You guys have maids? **

**An middle age old man was walking direct to our car, he had a long gray beard and looked really nice, he had a lumberjack shirt on and a pair of pants.**

" **Honey, look at me, my mom is.. What you would call a bit weird, she dos really weird things and if she wants you to join just say no thanks OK?" My mom looked at me really really worried.**

**I began to get angry at her.**

" **If you are that worried then you shouldn't leave me here! You should take me with you! I can't believe you! Saying that kind of stuff is just to much for me, you shouldn't worry about me, then I can hate you and not miss you so much.." I said, I felt a lump in my throat, and my eyes started to get wet.**

**I turned around and opened the door and ran out..**

**it rained yes, I got wet oh yes, but I just couldn't look at my mom right now, I felt like dad leaving all over again, this time it was just mom..**

"**They are all going to leave me, why do they leave me?" I whispered, shaking from the cold it was also getting dark, the clock was also about eight or something like that.**

**I sat here for some time all the time thinking that my dad left and now that my mom also was about to, it wasn't fair, why me?**

**I was siting under a tree, hoping that I soon would stop being such a kid that just runs away when life gets too hard.**

"**BANG" The sky said, I looked up and saw the lightning, my mom told me that when there's a thunder you shouldn't be siting under a tree, and maybe it was time to get back.**

" **This is so god damn stupid, why are you such a kid, come on man up and go back." I said to myself.**

**There was scary out here in the woods at dark.**

**Something made a noise, like there was someone moving, some branch's was being cracked off.**

**I looked around, I was pretty scared now.**

**There was dark, and. I felt like.. Somehow, I don't know, I was being watched? **

" **Hello? Is there anybody?" I said not so loud, when I remembered that, that was the last thing you wanted to do, in horror movies all the girls looked behind them and then the murder was there, or they called out and then the murder knew where the girl were..**

" **Dammit, I'll get myself killed, but.. Wait this is NOT a horror movie, you see to much of that kind of stuff... But if it were, I should maybe run now? But why would anybody want to kill me? That's just stupid!" I said out loud, sometimes I just think really really loud, it's not good for me.**

**Another branch cracked, OK, now I was getting scared for real, because the sound came closer, wait, why don't I run? **

**I slowly stood up, I didn't want to make to much noise, but of course as soon as I was going to take a step I fell over my own feet, something was running now, I could hear it.**

**I got up really quick and started running like hell.**

" **Oh no, don't catch me, I don't want to die yet, leave me alone you stupid murderer, I can scream really loud!!!" I yelled totally freaking out, I looked behind me, there was none, I looked to the side, there was a big field and five deers ran for their life, just like I did.**

**I slowed down to catch my breath. **

**I was seriously hyperventilating, because of five scared deers.**

" **Damn I'm such a clown, I even scare deers, I must be scary." I said to myself, and I started to laugh of my stupidity I was standing in front of the drive way laughing, I must have looked like an idiot.**

**I started to walk up to the house, well, it wasn't a house, more like a house a duke would live in, a giant house.**

**Before I reached the door handle it was opened with force, my mom stood there looking pretty pissed at me.**

**I looked down at the floor.**

" **Sorry mom, I just got a bit upset and decided I needed some fresh air." I said, I felt terrible.**

**My mom didn't say anything, but just pulled me tight to her while making a weird noise, she always dos that when she's upset, like she was roaring.**

**She closed the door, and took my face between her and said: Honey, I can understand you're upset, but I just want you to know that I could never hate you and I wouldn't be able to live if you hated me. **

**She made her puppy eyes, to make me understand that she meant it.**

**I smiled and sneezed.**

**I took of my shoes, which I may say, was wet as the sea. I pulled of my jacket, it was sucking to me. **

**I felt so wet and cold inside the house, where there was warm and cozy. **

**Mom walked me into the living room. It was a light red color on the walls, and a big sofa and some big arm chairs in there too. In the middle of the room there was a big fireplace and over the fireplace there was a big flat screen TV.**

**There was beautiful, and I couldn't wait to see the rest of the house.**

**There was a person sitting in one side of the sofa, she looked nice, I think she was in her 40 or 50, she looked beautiful, she had a dark brown hair, a light skin color and brown warm eyes, and she didn't look old at all, but she gave an aura of wise and oldness.**

**She even dressed a bit old, but it looked good on her. **

**She got up and walked up to me and gave me her hand.**

**I took it and shaked it.**

" **Hello Melanie, I'm glad to finally meet you, you're grandma have talked a lot about you. And I'm glad to see that you are home and safe. As you should know by now the woods are not a place for a girl like you to go into, unless you really want to get scared." She said smiling.**

" **Nice to meet you too, I'm sorry but I don't think I know you're name?" I answered nicely, I didn't feel like what she said was a threat against me, but more like she was worried.**

" **My name is Susannah, you made you're mom and grandma really scared when you just ran away like that, and again the forest is a dangerous place just to run into." She said.**

**My mom left the room to get me something to warm myself with.**

**She made me sit and sat next to me.**

" **You never know who might be watching you, you know, who might be listening to what you say and maybe use it against you. So, a good idea is to stay away from people who maybe make you a bit scared, we don't need to worry more about you that we do now." She said smiling to me. She was weird, I could see that..**

**My mom came in again, she held a blanket and a cup of something warm, I could see the steam from it.**

**She gave me the blanket and I put it around me, then she gave me the cup, it was tea, and I was really hot.**

**I drank to sips, when a lady said something loud: No, Nigel, it can't stay there, I might be a widow, but I don't want people to feel like I'm a lesbian. And Nigel, could you do something to the room where my dear Mel is going to stay, and no not now but maybe someday in next week, it's such a boring room, I want more color.. Wait better yet why don't we ask what she wants when she comes home." **

**Someone whispered something..**

"**WHAT!?! She's here? Well why didn't you tell me, I want to meet her, where is she?.. In the living room? Well good, I hope she's not to cold, Amelia go up and make a hot bubble bath and make it nice and cozy for her, some candles and such, you know where I'm going right?" She said.**

**She got closer, I could hear her shoes, they must be high heels, because of the sound.**

**A woman with half long hair, came in, she had the hair style of a model, she was blond with blue eyes. And she had a pretty figure.**

**But she was really loud right now.**

**  
" HONEY!! YOU LOOK SO GOOD!" She yelled and ran over to me to hug me.**

**She stepped away fast.**

" **Wow, you are really wet sweetheart, it's good that I've prepared a bath for you.**

**The girl that was called Amelia, a red hair girl with a figure the guys would look long after walked in, she had a maid costume on and I was really cute, I want to wear that to..**

" **The bath is ready." She said smiling at me.**

**I stood up and walked after Amelia.**

" **I must say, when the duchess said that you where going to live with her, I thought you might be really mean because I'm a maid, but you look sweet and the way you talked to Mrs. Hall you were really kind." She said and smiled at me, she opened a door to my room, it wasn't colossal, but it was as big as our old living room, and that wasn't too bad for a room size.**

" **Thank you, I think you're nice to, and I'm pretty jealous of you, you can wear that cute uniform." I said smiling back at her.**

**What I said seemed to get her to freak out, she looked to happy at me and gave me a hug.**

" **I like you, I understand now why h..." She stopped in the middle of what she was saying and said: Ops, forget what I said, it was about the other girl I work for. **

**She smiled and walked quickly out of the bathroom.**

**What did she mean by that? She is a weird one I think..**

**the bathroom had a healing feeling over it, mostly because of the candle lights that was lighted all over the place, there wasn't one electric light that lighted in there, well they were there but just wasn't turned on.**

**I took of my sticky clothes and threw it at the floor, the floor wasn't cold as stone should be, but warm, there was probably floor heating.**

**I went into the bathtub, the water felt hot as fire, but slowly my skin was getting used to it.**

**My head slowly laid at the edge. I relaxed all the muscles in my body, and I got more and more tired.**

_Eyes looked at me in the dark, they followed me, I felt scared. _

_Someone was watching me, I knew it._

_I turned around in the dark place, I tried to look at the eyes that watched me, but there was none, I got irritated, I knew they were there._

" _Stop moving around, let me see you're face, stop following me everywhere I go, you're scaring me." I yelled._

_My mind flew past some of my memories of a kid. A black and white haired kid._

_My mind stopped, I was standing in a castle or something like that, the only thing that was wrong was that I wasn't there, my body wasn't but yet I could see someone, a guy with, with I could almost see him in the dark he was talking to someone, come on get closer! I almost yelled at my none excising body. I moved slowly, and I could almost see his face.. Yes! I'm almost there!_

**My mind flew back, and away from my dream, I woke up, the water wasn't hot yet, and the lights that was closest to me didn't light anymore.**

**I looked sleepy around the room, I couldn't have slept that long that the lights would burn down, and the rest of them wasn't burned down yet.**

**My eyes stopped at a dark shadow in front of me, or in front of the tub.**

**My eyes was frozen, and a pair of eyes looked into mine, my breath started to get faster and louder, it was like I was running a marathon, I was gasping.**

**The dark shadow still looked into my eyes, and somehow I felt, well dirty, my breath was out of control and I was lying there naked under water and the bubbles was soon gone from my.. Personal places.**

**My hand found their way up to my chest where I held around my body, so that the thing couldn't see my breasts. My left leg moved up so that, that place couldn't be seen either.**

**The eyes looked away, I couldn't see the eye color, or the eyes, but I felt the stare.**

**When the eyes stopped staring at me my hard breathing stopped.**

**I closed my eyes and looked again, there was nothing, except a chair and a big towel. **

**I, I couldn't have seen things right? I mean, the, thing sat right there, on that chair.. And looked at me..**

* * *

**Hi, I really hope you like this, the first one that I made wasn't what i thought it would be, so.. I started a new one, and this one is waaaaay better... Or, that's at least what I think, please tell me what you think, and I'm open for idea's hehe :P**


End file.
